Axis Power Rangers
by Princess Taylor
Summary: An asteroid crashed into the ground and a crystal came out and shined during the night. Soon, everyone discussed this feeling. We didn't know, but we were given the ability of having super powers as Power Rangers. Might have romance later on in the story. IDO Hetalia/Power Rangers. OCs are included and I am my OC, Pennsylvania (Taylor).


It was the end of training one night and all the nations, states, and cities were going home and get some rest. Italy was walking with Germany and Japan as he was telling jokes about...pasta...again. "Ha-ha, get it? It's-a so funny! " Italy laughed hysterically. "Yes, Italy, you told us that joke millions of times already," Germany sighed. "Yes, Italy-san...please," Japan said as he rubbed his temples. "I'm-a sorry, but it's-a funny to me! " Italy said as he chuckled.

"Yes, yes, ve know, Italy," Germany said. "Well-a, there's my house. Good-a night Germany, and Japan!" Italy said. "Goodnight, Italy," said the two and walked to their houses. Later on, in Outer Space, a asteroid was flying down towards Earth and landed with a loud BOOM! But, then, the asteroid opened up slightly and a bright glow was shooting out of it.

Nobody noticed it. But then, a stone was floating from the asteroid. It glowed brightly like a star. But then, everyone's house was glowing as everyone was actually being granted a special power. Nobody didn't wake up even when they were exposed to the bright light. Seconds later, the lights faded as the glow stopped and everyone was fully injected with the special power.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was waking up, feeling odd. Especially Italy. "Ugh, what-a happened last night?" he asked himself as he rubbed his head. "I-a dunno, but keep it-a down! I'm-a trying to-a get some sleep...!" Romano groaned groggily as he pulled the quilt over his head. "Oh, sorry, Romano," said Italy softly. Later on, everyone was going to the UN building for the meetings.

* * *

I was going to UN building with my sister, Transylvania. "Oh, I-i don't know w-what happened last n-night," I said in my regular soft and shy tone. "Me neither, Pennsylvania. Last night was odd," said Transylvania. Kitty Ai, my kitten, purched on my shoulder just like she does everyday. "What do you mean, mew?" she said. Kitty Iyu was purched on Transylvania's shoulder. "We didn't feel anything last night, maow," she said.

But it wasn't just Transylvania, and I, but EVERYONE. Italy, England, Japan, Greece, everyone!

"W-what i-is going on?" I asked. "I dunno, but something odd is going on here..." said Transylvania. "Hey, dudettes!" America cheered as he waved. Canada was with him as he clutched his Kuma to his chest. "Oh, hello, America," said Transylvania. "H-hello, Canada," I said softly. "H-hi, Pennsylvania," said Canada we he smiled and blushed.

Mr. Kumajairo looked up at Canada. "Who are you?" he asked in his cute squeaky voice. Canada sighed as a little anime drop slid on his head. "I-I'm Canada, y-your owner..." he said. I tilted my head softly. "W-well we better get t-to the meeting," I said. "Right! And of course I will lead this one," America said boastfully.

Everyone sighed and anime drops slid down our heads. "M-my brother can b-be crazy at times, heheh," said Canada. "I-I think he's energetic," I said. "I think America's a show off, huh! " Transylvania snorted. "Well, l-let's go to t-the building," said Canada. "O-oh, alright," I said softly as I blushed lightly.

* * *

Later on, we got into the UN building and everyone all sat down. "OKAY, EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" America yelled. Some nations covered their ears from America's loud talk. "...We had a power surge last night that was in everyone's home, we have to work this out!"

"What? There was no bloody power surge, you idiot!" England said. "Well, _I_ think it's a power surge. Hands up who thinks it's a power surge!" said America. Everyone showed no interest in America's order. "America, you're ridiculous. There was no power surge, okay? It might've been a lightning storm with no rain. It happens, you know," said Transylvania.

"It might've been..." said Alaska as she brushed some of her white hair from her ice blue eyes. "O-or, m-maybe i-it was Northern lights," said Canada. I nodded my head in agreement.

Everyone stared at Canada like he was his 2P! on a killing spree. Poor Canada looked at everyone and slouched down his chair. "Aww...p-poor Canada," I thought to myself. His sister, Fem!Canada, or Maddeline, patted his back to reassure him.

America face-palmed and then pounded a fist on the table. "FOCUS, EVERYONE! We have to do something about this!" he commanded. "Yes, like, how about we replace you with someone who ruddy knows what they're doing!" England said. "Pfff! _I_ _do_, snobby Brit..." America said as he rolled his eyes.

I looked at America and England arguing...until, he had to do it...France butted in. "Oh, shut ze hell up, black sheep of Europe!" he yelled. England froze for a second and then jumped and tackled France. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUDDY CALL ME THAT, YOU BLOODY FROG!" England screamed as he gripped France's collar.

Germany started to get angry as he growled and his eye twitched with rage. He had enough. He banged on the table and yelled. "THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU NEED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS AND PAY ATTENTION TO ZE SITUATION! NOW STOP FIGHTING AND PAY ATTENTION, YOU DUMKOFFS!" Germany yelled at the top of his lungs. Then, the three countries stopped fighting. "We're sorry for our childish behavior..." they said in unison.

I looked up from the table as I shook from Germany's yelling. Canada noticed it and patted my back. "A-are you o-okay, Pennsylvania?" he asked me softly. "I-I'm just a bit startled. T-thank you, Canada," I said softly. So, Germany took control of the rest of the meeting and things were much better than before.

* * *

Later on, the meeting was over and, Transylvania, and I were walking out the room with our cats. Canada watched me and blushed until America sneaked up behind him. "Hey, bro!" he said as he patted Canada's back. "Ah! A-America...d-don't do t-that," Canada said.

America chuckled. "Sorry, Canada, dude. Hey, why you watching Taylor for?" he asked. Canada looked down and then at me. "Ohhhh! I think I know. You have a crush on Pennsylvania. Heheh, CANADA LOVES PENNSYLVANIA!" America teased. "A-America! S-stop it! I-It's not funny," said Canada as he blushed. Luckily, no one heard America.

Canada sighed. "W-well, d-do you promise n-not to tell Penny?" Canada then covered his mouth. "Penny? Ha! You call her Penny? Dude, you need to get a girlfriend," said America. "E-exactly. I-I like Taylor..." said Canada softly. "Ha! You do? Omigod, dude...that's AWESOME," said America.

"I can tell her for you if you want..." America asked softly. "N-no! Please don't, A-America. Y-you promised not to tell h-her. P-please keep that p-promise, America. Please..." he begged. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, dude. Your right. I promise I won't tell," he said as he put one hand on his heart and another one up.

"T-thank you," said Canada. He kept on looking at me and blushed. "I-I just want to t-tell her. B-but I-I'm too scared," said Canada. "Don't worry, dude," America said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "One day, you'll tell her," he said finally. "R-right. T-thanks, America," said Canada as he smiled softly. "No prob," said America.


End file.
